This invention relates to a torque impulse power tool primarily intended for tightening of threaded joints. In particular, the invention concerns a torque impulse power tool of the type comprising a housing, a rotation motor, a torque impulse generating mechanism, and a reduction gearing coupling the impulse mechanism to the motor.
A problem inherent in power tools of the above type concerns the undesireable vibrations transferred to the housing via the reduction gearing, vibrations that are caused by the driving and inertia forces of the motor and the reduction gearing during the abrupt deceleration caused the impulse mechanism at each impulse generation. A power tool of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,239.
The primary object of the invention is to solve the abovementioned vibration transfer problem.
Another object of the invention is to increase the power output of the motor and the tool by increasing the average speed of the motor during operation.
These and other objects are achieved by the invention as it is defined in the claims.
Embodiments of the invention are below described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawing.